Goo Peashooter
Not to be confused with Toxic Pea. Goo Peashooter is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.0.1 update. It shoots poison peas at zombies that do damage over time, as well as slowing them. Like Shadow Peashooter and Sling Pea, Goo Peashooter requires 250 seed packets to unlock it for free. Origins Like most other peashooting plants, it is based on the Pisum sativum, commonly known as the pea. Its ability and being a peashooting plant is also partially based on Toxic Pea from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Its Almanac entry points out how its name is a play on the words "goopy shooter," since Goo Peashooter shoots goop at zombies. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Goo Peashooter will launch a giant ball of poison that poisons all zombies in its lane as well heavily reducing their speed. Level upgrades Strategies The poison (not the projectile itself) delivered from projectiles will go through armors like buckets and cones and damage the target directly, making Goo Peashooter a potential choice when dealing with Buckethead Zombies and Knight Zombies; while Magnet-shroom would probably be a more effective option overall, Goo Peashooter has a faster cooldown, making it an excellent early defense against armored zombies that enter the lawn, and it also stacks with the slowing perfume effect it dishes out. However, this shouldn’t be depended on when the zombie waves get more compact later during the stage, as the Goo Peashooter can get easily overwhelmed without other plants assisting it. Also, it should be noted that its poison will go straight through Excavator Zombie's shovel, which make it one of the few peashooting plants that can effectively combat Excavator Zombies. Goo Peashooter’s ability to affect targets with its slowing perfume makes it another slowing plant option to work in conjunction with fire plants, which negate freeze effects cast by plants with cooling abilities. This could make it a potential option for use in levels that require plants that give off ice-repelling heat. Gallery GooPea.png|HD Goo Peashooter Goo peashooter.png|Goo Peashooter's seed packet Poison Peashooter Seed Packet Image.png|Goo Peashooter's seed packet image BoostedGooPeashooterPacket.jpg|A boosted Goo Peashooter seed packet ImitaterGooPeashooterPacket.jpg|A boosted Imitater Goo Peashooter seed packet PLANTPOISONPEASHOOTER 1536 00.PTX.png|Sprites and textures 230AE669-9074-4281-8541-7833190D2B24.jpeg|Goo-Peashooter bundle in the Store Goo-Peashooter Early Access Ad.png|Goo-Peashooter in an advertisement to purchase Goo-Peashooter 312809BB-F677-4FC8-8A22-57AB9DDA91B1.jpeg|Goo-Peashooter in an advertisement to purchase Goo-Peashooter in the main menu Goo-Peashooter Projectile (Lvl 1).jpg|Goo Peashooter's projectile at level 1 GooPeashooterProjectileLevel3-6.jpg|Level 3-6 Projectile MakingaGooBubble.jpg|Goo Peashooter about to use its Plant Food ability Goo-Peashooter Plant Food Projectile.jpg|Plant Food projectile Goo-Peashooter Poisonous Trail.jpg|A poisonous trail created by Goo Peashooter after using its Plant Food ability GooPeashooterAd.jpg|Goo Peashooter in an advertisement GooPeashooterReadytoUnlock.jpg|Goo Peashooter ready to be unlocked GooPeashooterReadytoUnlockSeedPacket.jpg|Goo Peashooter ready to unlock seed packet UnlockingGooPeashooter.jpg|Unlocked Obtaining Goo-Peashooter Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Goo Peashooter seed packets from a piñata GooPeashooterLevelUp.jpg|Goo Peashooter's animation when it is ready to level up GooPeashooterWatered.jpg|Goo Peashooter being watered in the Zen Garden GooPeashooterwithBoostedPacket.jpg|A Goo Peashooter in the Zen Garden with its boost BoostedGooPeashooterinZenGarden.jpg|Boosted Goo Peashooter in the Zen Garden FrozenGooPeashooter.jpg|A frozen Goo Peashooter GooPeashooteronaGoldTile.jpg|Goo Peashooter on a Gold Tile GooPeashooteronaLilyPad.jpg|Goo Peashooter on a Lily Pad GooPeashooteronaPowerTile.jpg|Goo Peashooter on a Power Tile GrayedOutGooPeashooter.jpg|A grayed-out Goo Peashooter Trivia *A post by PopCap representative Haemophilus_EA reveals a few facts about the Goo Peashooter: **It is Peashooter's sticky cousin, similar to how Shadow Peashooter is Peashooter's darker cousin. **The reason Goo Peashooter bounces around during its idle animation is because it is really happy and friendly. **It is recommended that gardeners wash their hands after handling a Goo Peashooter. *Both Shadow Peashooter and Goo Peashooter fire projectiles that causes Stallia's perfume status effect. *It is the third plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can be earned by collecting seed packets, the first being Shadow Peashooter and the second being Sling Pea. *It is one of the two premium plants that has the Modern Day/Player's House grass background in its Almanac, instead of the blue background with bright squares, the first being Shadow Peashooter. See also *Peashooter *Shadow-shroom *Shadow Peashooter *Sling Pea *Stallia Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Premium plants